L's traumatic past
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: Light finds L's journal,and when L sleeps, reads them. He learns a lot more about L then he origanally wished to know. Some referenses to rape, and full in child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Light's pvo:

It was night time, around one in the morning. Now usually, the detective never actually slept, or at least he waited until I went to bed before he slept, I really don't know. But I do know that one a week, he sleeps at the same time as me, all those sleepless nights finally catch up to him I guess.

And that one night of the week happens to be tonight. And over the past two months that we have been chained together, I've never been able to get any information about his past, or him for that matter. I try to tell him about me, and hope that he returns the gesture, but he doesn't.

But that's not the part that has me up right now, not sleeping, while he sleeps in that weird position. Why does he do that anyways? Its like he's trying to protect himself from something, and the weird way he holds things, almost like he's afraid of anything coming to close to he talks to himself in his sleep.

Probably why he tends to sleep after me. Like that one time, last week.

_I was sleeping in bed, when suddenly L kicked me. I jolted up, and looked around, only to find that he fell over on his side, and was thrashing, like he was having a nightmare. I went to wake him up, but I stopped my hand in the air, when he whispered out. " Stop... no please... im sorry... why do you .. hit me dad?" My eyes grew wide. Did I hear that right? No it couldn't have been. I then woke him up. He looked around scared, which was weird, he was always so emotionless to. But, as if nothing happened, he changed back to his regular self. What the fuck?! "Thank you Light-kun, sorry if I woke you up, please go back to sleep." Oh, he didn't realize that he was talking in his sleep. I decided not to bring it up, for his sake. Maybe if I got him to tell me what it was about._

_"It's alright L, do you, maybe want to talk about it. They say that it's better to tell someone, that it helps." I smiled to him, and he seemed to think about it for a moment. "No thank you, Light-kun. It was nothing, really, just go back to sleep." Shot down, damn, not gonna lie, that kinda hurt. "Well, if you change your mind, i'm right here, literally," I said holding up the chain, "Plus you did say once that you saw me as a friend, and I see you as one too. So I don't mind listening, well, good night." "Yes, good night Light-kun." And I'll never forget that look he gave me. His eye's scream, ' I want to tell you, but i'm...afraid to.' Then he turned away, and got into that weird position again._

Plus do to other events, I know something has happened to him before that has him like this. Like that other time.

_"Hey L, wanna take a break, there nothing happening, actually nothing has happened for a good week or so now, come on it wont hurt." I said to him, we were on the computers, like usual, and don't get me wrong, I love the work I do, but it got boring sometimes. I continued to stare at L, and he thought about it for a moment, and to my surprise, agreed." Sure, why not, but what do you want to do?" I had planned this out, so I emediantly answered. "Well, how about we go somewhere else, and play chess for a little while, and maybe talk?"_ _Luckly he didn't catch on to me. He got up, and I did to. We walked to the elevator, and waited until it took us to the ninth floor. Once we got there, and exited the elevator, we walked to the fifth door, and went in. He walked over to a closet, and pulled out the earlier mentioned game board. Putting it on the table, we both sat opposite of each other, in soft chairs._

_I helped set up the board, and once we were finished, he went first. Not to long after, once we both did a couple of moves, I decided it was time to try to talk to him. "Soo, L, you know, I just remembered something." He moved his piece, and didn't look up, waiting for my move. "And what is that Light-kun." I made my move in the game. "Well, I though about before, when I was little, and me and my family went on a fishing trip. It was during the summer, you know the days were hotter and longer. And Siyu wasn't born yet, so it was me,my father,and my mom. We were on the wooden plank, the one that sticks out of the water, and I was standing close to the edge. I was really good at catching fish, and I guess I wasn't paying attention, because when I threw the line in, I didn't notice I was so close to the edge,and fell in. I couldn't swim at the time, and my father jumped in after I heard my mother scream, and pulled me out. And lets just say he wasn't to happy with me" _

_I smiled, even though I shivered at the memory of what happened to my poor backside once we got back home. Never did like fishing again. During my story, we both continued to play, going back and forth, him taking some of my pieces, and me taking some of his. "What about you L? Anything ever happen to you like that." He was caught off gaurd by my question. His hand suddenly knock over some of the game pieces, and his face seemed to turn dark for a second. His hair covered his eye's like he was trying to cover his expression, but it only added to it. "No light-kun, I grew up in an orphanage, I never knew my parents, the end." Then he changed the subject. "Oh, my bad, I knock over the pieces, oh well, we need to get back to work anyways, i'll have Wateri clean it up later, come lets go." I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it altogether, I didn't even mention that night to him, when he talked in his sleep and stuff._

I also remember that one night, a little while ago, I had trouble sleeping, and although I was laying on my side, with my eyes closed, like I was already passed out for the night. I felt L shift in the bed, then his weight was off the bed. I heard rusling, and he got back on the bed. Then more rusling, and then the sound of pencil on paper, he was writing something.

My first though was that it had came from under the bed, and I thought about how I used to hide a journal under my bed, years ago. Maybe that was what it was. If only I could get my hands on it, I had thought, then maybe my questions would be answered.

And thats why I was up tonight, L was asleep, and it was my time to put my mind at ease. I crawled over him, luckly the chain was long enough for me to reach under the bed and grab it.

Once I got it, I sat on the ground, but before I opened it, I thought about the day that I was with L, when he told me that I was his first friend, would this be going against our friendship?

It didn't matter to me, I had to know what was going on. I opened it up, and read.

Dear Diarything, Entry 1:

This is the first time I ever had anything like this. Something that was all my own. So, where do I start? I guess ill write about everything that has happened to me that I can remember. Maybe It will help with the nightmares I have. 

I remember my mother. She was beautiful. I looked a little like her, but mostly like my father. Which I hate, because every time I look in the mirror, I can only see him. And all the afull memorys that it brings along with it.

My mother had died when I was young. All of the sudden she got very sick, and passed away, so it was only me, my father, and my twin brother, B. He was favorited by our father.

I don't know why either. I was smarter than B, maybe it was because he trully loved our father, and always smiled at him. I remember those times.

B was such a happy person before, he loved life so much. He could find something good about every situation. But father may have favored him, but that doesn't mean he didn't abuse him like me. 

There was so much that happened. So in this entry, ill only talk about one. When mama first died, father was all depressed. 

He drank alot, but always managed to not lose his job some how. I'll never know how me managed that though, he always smelled of beer in the morning. 

Then, one night, he came home, me and B had already come home from school long before. Which was another thing, for some reason he and mama always called us L and B, don't know why though.

But anyways, he came home that night, and he had a strange look in his eyes. He looked B, and to me. His eyes screamed, lust, like he was hungry. 

Me and B were doing our homework at the small table we got for christmass, he always got us stuff for christmass every year even after mama died but I don't know why. 

He walked over to me, and picked me up. B, not knowing what was happening either, stood up and watched as our father walked into his bed room, and locked the door. He threw me on the bed, and preceded to undress me. That night, only screams were heard through out the house.

I closed the journal, for that was more than I wanted to know. It wasn't to blunt, but enough to know what had happened. Sliding the book under the bed, I crawled into bed, and went to sleep, tossing and turning all night.

* * *

So that was the first chapter of this series, and for the ones who read death note being brought back to life, im still writing chapters for it, just wanted to see how people liked this one

Please R&R if you can, i'd love to hear if you like it and if I should write anymore. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Light's pov:

I know it's wrong, but he's my friend, and I can't help but wonder what else lies in that journal of his, so once again, I faked asleep to read more. It takes a while for that panda detective to fall asleep, and he doesn't stay asleep for long, but I waited.

I climbed out of bed again, and carefully walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed the journal from under the bed. I sat down on the ground, and opened to the 2nd entry that was there.

Dear Journal, { diary is too girly}

Entry 2

That incident tore me apart. Why did he do that? It didn't take a lot of money, and god knows that he has plenty, to at least buy a prostitute, so why?

I saw the way he looks at my older, by a few minutes, brother BB, so why did he chose me? Was it because he wanted to spare BB the trauma that...it causes? Well, I can't really wish what had happened to me on my brother.

He's weird, but I love him non the less, and neither him or our father has spoken since I broke down in tears and told BB what had happened. I don't know why I told him, I guess I just trust him too much, and when he had finally calmed down, he went nuts.

I tried to stop him, but he charged out of the room, and went to father's room.

I couldn't bring my self to call him dad anymore, he doesn't deserve that title.

He screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs, and pounded at his door for a good thirty minutes, but our dad was always a heavy sleeper. BB gave up and stomped back into our room, a murderous intent in his eyes. He started punching the walls in fury.

He was always over protective over me, maybe he thought that I couldn't take care of my self, and before I thought I could, but that day proved me wrong.

He stopped suddenly and pulled my by my arm over to our closet. He opened the door and moved some stuff around inside before putting me there and covering me up with a blanket that was put there a year ago.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon, and under no circumstance do you leave this place got it?" He said, and I could only nod my head, I was too shaken up to say anything, and I was sore all over, so I doubt I'd have the energy to. He closed the door, and I could hear him walking off.

I know now what BB had done, but when I was little I had no clue. He had walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife, then came back into our room to hide it under his bed. He had plans to use it later.

When he came back for me minutes later, he picked me put, he was always strong for his age, and carried me to bed, he slept by me that night. And every night since, like he was afraid that if he left, something would happen to me again. And at points I thought so too.

I fell asleep minutes later, i was so tired, and I'm not sure how long I slept for, but the next thing I knew, BB was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

I had, had a nightmare, that our father was after me again, which didn't surprise me much, I knew I'd probably have some sort of nightmare like that, it was natural after something of that stance and BB were and am very smart after all.

I was so shaken up after that, that I thought I'd never sleep again, of at least for the rest of the night. Once BB had waken me up, I stared to cry uncontrollably, and he had to hold he close to his chest, rocking me back and forth to help calm me down.

He would shush me, trying anything he could to calm me down, and soon my sobs were turned to quiet cries. That dream was so horrible, that I didn't want to sleep for the rest of the night, but there was something about the way that he rocked me back and forth that was sothing, I couldn't help but think of our mother, the way she'd do this to one of us if we had a bad dream.

And soon after, I fell asleep in his arms, I trusted my brother to keep me safe, at least for the rest of the night.

The enter ended there, and I closed it up and hid it back under the bed. I wonder where this BB is now, since L trusted him so much. Maybe later when I read more I'd find out, but for now, I got up and went to bed.

* * *

Hey guys, so how'd you like this chapter? Im trying my best to write it, so please leave a review for me, and If you have a scene of idea that you'd like to see happen in the journal entry, please tell me, im up for suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: at the moment, most of the chapters will just be entries, and they'll be a lot easier to read.

* * *

Entry 3:

It was the next night, B was sleeping with me again, he had moved his pillows over to my bed. Father probably was working late again, he hasn't come home yet.

Earlier, B had cooked dinner, since out of the two of us, he was the best, and we had watched t.v until we were tired.

B was laying down next to me, he had his arms around me since I had told him that it made me feel better, and I was about to fall asleep when I heard the front door open.

I started to shiver, he was hear, and I could hear his foot steps get closer, and finally stop right outside of our door.

B turned to me, and we listened, the phone down stairs started to ring and he walked away. B threw the covers off of us, and picked me up off of the bed.

He started walking towards the closet, and opened the door. He hid me in the back and once again covered me with the blanket. I could hear him moving boxes it front of me to hide me from view.

It was dark, and then I heard Father come back in. "Where is L?!" B was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what you mean." I couldn't see, but I bet Father was furious.

"Listen here you little shit, tell me where your brother is now or else." There was only silence for a few moments, before I heard, "Or else what? You gonna rape me too? I don't think so."

I could hear footsteps moving around, but I don't know who's, Then, suddenly I heard a scream.

* * *

Years later I had found something that was of great interest to me, B's own Journal. Well, more like some pieces of paper that were kept together by folding the papers into three sections.

So I decided to put his papers in my journal for the time that I didn't understand what was going on. { When it is written in bold, that is beyond birthday's writing. } [ i'm going to start from the beginning so it doesn't confuse people.]

* * *

**Entry 1: **

**Mother has died. I'm not even sure how to explain what I feel, when she had died, L cried over her body for hours. But I didn't cry, I couldn't, I'm L's older brother, I can't show that this effects me.**

**I have to stay strong for him. I sat next to him to comfort him, and then Father came home. He called for us, but we just stayed where we were. **

**He came into Mother's room soon afterwards. We didn't turn towards him, and he walked over to us and grabbed the back of our shirts and threw us out of the room.**

**I was surprised, to say the least. I hit the wall, but luckily I had caught and came behind L in hid throw, so I broke his fall. Once I had hit the wall hard, with him in front of me, we both fell to the ground on our sides.**

**It had hurt a lot, and when I opened my eyes, my vision was shaky and blurry. We both sat up, and besides minor pain in his side, L seemed fine. **

**I knew our Father could be mean and sometimes out right cruel, but I didn't expect him to go this far. I had known our Mothers death would effect him but that was no excuse.**

**I stood up and helped him to his feet. We walked back to our rooms, and layed down in our bed to go to sleep. It was dark and probably the only time I could cry, so I did. **

* * *

**Entry 2:**

**It was late at night, me and L had come home from school and were doing our homework that we had forgot to do earlier, when our Father had come home. We both looked at him, and i'm sure L saw it too.  
**

**In his eyes there was this strange look, lust. Was he gonna... to one of us?...Oh no. He started to walk over to us, and I feared that it was me he was after. **

**Never had I been so wrong, when I wished I was right. He was after L. It's not like i wanted him to rape me, but I'd rather it be me and not my little brother.**

**I was frozen in shock, I watched as he picked up my little brother and made his was to his room. I got up to follow them, but neither of then noticed. I ran after him.**

**But just as I was about to reach him, he closed the door on me. I banged on the door, but it was no use. I was to small to break it down. Then soon the screams started.**

**They were L's, and they were filled with pain. Knowing I could do nothing to stop it, I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I covered my ears with me hands, but i could still hear them.**

**Never had I felt so... useless. My little brother was being raped in the other room and I could only sit here and cry? I'm not sure when, but I could feel the liquid rolling down my face. **

**What felt like hours passed, when the screams stopped. I heard Father's door open then close again. Looking up from the floor, I could make out little footsteps head toward our room. L! **

**I ran out of the bathroom, and into our room, L looked surprised, but I simply ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. L lost it and started crying into my shoulder. **

**He started to talk really fast, but I understood what he was saying. He told me everything that had happened. By the time he was done, and still crying, I could feel myself slipping away.**

**His sobs soon turned to silent cries and I let him go. I couldn't control my anger anymore, and ran out of the room and towards his room. I don't know why, but I started screaming and pounding on the door.**

**It didn't matter though, he didn't answer. I walked back to our room with my hands cluched into fists at my sides. As soon as I entered the room I started to hit the wall in anger. **

**How dare he hurt my precious little L, that bastard, I have to hurt him. I thought as I hit the wall, but not hard enough to leave any holes. Once I was done with my little fit, I walked over to L.**

**He was probably very sore, so I simply picked him up and hid him in the closet. I told him to stay there as I left to walk into the kitchen. I looked around until I spotted the knife holder on the counter.**

**Grabbing what looked like a butcher knife, I ran back into the room and hid it under my bed, I took the covers and pulled them halfway down the bed, so no one could see under the bed.**

**Walking back over to the closet, I once again picked L up and carefully put him in bed, and walking over to mine to grab my pillow, I got into bed with him.**

**I had to make sure he was safe tonight, and make sure that bastard didn't try to hurt him again.**

**Soon, we both fell asleep.**

* * *

_Hey, so heres the knew chapter, please Review and tell me if you like having B's 'jounal' in the story as well.  
And in the next xhapter, hopefully i'll be able to pick up with B where L left off. i just need to put some more entries in to catch up to where they are._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is a response to a review. Dear Corie Peterson, thank you for your review, and to help with what 'questions' you have I shall explain. **

**Later on it shall be relieved as to why their parents do not call them their real names, I know that L's name is L lawliet, but did you know that BB's name is Beyond Birthday?**

** And this whole abuse thing is what breaks B into being the full blown psycho that we all love. :) But I do not remember it saying he stole anything and that was why L's father raped him. But I shall check over that.**

**On another note, thanks to all who have reviewed, it keeps me going.**

* * *

******Entry 3:**

******I was sleeping peacfully, when suddenly I felt someone hit me in the side. I woke up and looked over to L, he was having a nightmare. **

******That bastard caused my L to have nightmares! I calmed myself down.I needed to help L, it was no time to work myself up. **

******Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, I shook him gently, and soon his eye's shot open, and he started to look around before he buried his face into my chest.**

******I was a little surprised at first, but soon I started to rock him back and forth, shushing him. I couldn't stand it when he cried, I don't know why though. **

******After a while he calmly fell back he had fallen asleep, I looked over to my bed, hopefully I would be able to use it soon. **

******I wanted nothing more than to hurt that son of a bitch, but i'm sure L wouldn't appresiate it. He was always the kind one between the two of us.**

******I stared up at the ceiling as I went deep into thought. It always helps me sleep, I usually just drift into sleep while thinking. **

**__****L was always a softy, never liking to see people in pain. I remember that one time we were at the park when we were four. Well, I was four, he was three.**

**__****There was that stupid blonde bitch, she had a shrill voice, and tried to boss me around, since I was the only one there besides her parents, my parents, and L.**

**__****Just to get back at her, I pushed her off of the slide, but she fell side ways and her left leg hit the slide, and broke. **

**__****Her parents and my parents wern't even watching, and neither was L so I never got in trouble for it even though she tried to blame me for it.**

**__****I still remember the look on L's face as she screamed and cried, her leg was twisted at a weird angle. As the ambulance drove her away, I only laughed.**

**__****Then there was that time a social secrety worker came over, he tried to take me away once they were informed of the little incident at the park.**

**__****I had left the house with L, and while he was driving down the road, L jumped out in front of his car. He slammed on the breaks and got out of his car.**

**__****When he came toward L asking if he was alright, I came up behind him and hit him over the head with a rench. The look on L's face was pricless. **

**__****We ended up putting him back into his car, and taking a brick, it kept going straight until it drove off of the cliff where you were suppost to turn. **

**__****But why is it that i'm so messed up and L isn't? Why do I do these things, if everybody says there not normal? **

******After that last thought I drifted off into sleep, forgetting everything I thought in the morning.**

* * *

******Entry 4:**

******The next night, Father didn't come home as usuall. He was either working late or drinking all the extra money we had away. **

******But as long as he isn't here I really could care less. Of course, with him not here, I would have to cook. I didn't trust L in the kitchen.**

******That kids got a real big sweet tooth. Which is probably my fault, since when he was a baby, and had to drink that nasty formula that I tried that one time when our mother wasn't looking, I use to put a lot of sugar in his bottle when ever her back was turned to make it easier for him to drink.**

******Of course at the time, I didn't know that all babys drink that and thought it tasted good, or that it would cause him to like anything with sugar in it in the near futur.**

******But anyways, the last time I let him cook something for me when our parents were in bed, he tried to make soup, but added the whole thing of sugar into it.**

******I didn't even know he had tampered with it, so I tried to eat it, but literally spit it out as soon as it entered my mouth. **

******And lets just say that we got into a lot of trouble the next morning when Mom found out all her sugar was gone. **

******Of course I took the blame for L, since it was the brotherly thinng to do. I only ended up getting sent to my room for an hour of two, but I was still mad.**

******So, getting down the cans of soup we had in our cabnits, I poured both can of tomato soup into a large cooking kettle on the stove, and let it cook at medium setting. **

******Neither of us liked it, but that was all we had. Our Father needed to go shopping again, but for some reason he never bought enough.**

******I had asked if he was out of money, but he said he had plenty, and to shut my mouth before he shut it for me. **

******I bet we're actually poor, and he's just drinking our money away with out telling us. I turned to the bread box, and grabbed a chair from the dinning room. **

******It's not like we eat there a lot anymore as a family. Me and L just eat in our rooms when Fathers home, it's only at times like these when he's not here that we use it.**

******Bringing the chair into the kitchen, I stood up on it and got onto the counter. Opening the bread box and taking out the cheap bread we had, I put four pieces into the toaster.**

******Hoping off of the chair, I got out two small plates, and one big plate. Next I got out two bowls, two spoons, napkins, and crackers. **

******Walking over to the bottom cabnits where I got the soup out from, I got out a can of carrots, peas, corn, and green beans. I could try and at lease make the soup better.**

******After opening up the cans, I poured the vegtibles into the kettle and took out a wooden spoon from the drawer. I had alread moved the chair over to the stove and was standing on it.**

******Turning up the heat to 6, I gentle sturred the soup, hoping that I did this correctly. I didn't even know who to cook, I was just making up ideas as I went along. **

******After a while, I took a spoon and tried it. It was a little hot, but it actually tasted good. After turning off the stove so that the house wouldn't burn down, I got off of the chair.**

******Grabbing the big plate, I placed it on the counter next to the toaster and stood on my tip-toes to get the bread out and place it on the plate. **

******Going over to the table, I placed the plate in the center, and when back into the kitchen and put about ten crackers on the smaller plates and set those too on the table.**

******After putting the spoons down on either sides and taking a chair from the front and the chair in the kitchen, I set them in front of the food, and went back into the kitchen.**

******After scooping two sevings into the bowls, one for each, I set those next the the small plates and the spoons. Unfortunetly, I still wasn't done. **

******Cooking sure was hard work, hopefully I won't have to do it often. Getting two cups down I poured grape juice into them and took them along with the napkins to the table.**

******Standing back to admire my work, I looked to the side where the living room was and spotted L watching T.V.**

**"****Hey L, some over here, it's time to eat." I called, and he came over, but as soon as he was the table hs face lit up. "Did you really make all of this?" He asked.**

**"****Yeah, it wasn't too hard." I said, we both sat down and started eating. There wasn't much to talk about, so we finished rather quickly. **

******We only said something here or there relating about what happened at school. Sometimes laughing at certain events that happened in the classroom. **

******After we finished, he help me put the remander of the soup in containers and set it in the refrigerater. We had both eaten all of the bread, and only a few crackers from his and my plate were left.**

******Throwing those away, he helped me put dishes in the sink, and we both walked back into the living room and watched a movie. **

******It was around ten before the movie was over and by then we were both tired. Once we were in bed, I was actually in his, we started to drift off into sleep with my arm around him. **

******It made him feel better, he had told me earlier when he thought that I was going to sleep in my own bed. Which wasn't going to happen since I felt like I needed to protect him.**

******We were both almost asleep when both me and L heard the front door opening. Great, this night was actually going very well, but i'm sure that he'll find a way to mess it up. **

******L looked over at me, and then when the footsteps haulted right outside our door, we both turned our attention to the small space under the door, and we both saw a small part of his shadow.**

******Then, by some mirical, the phone started to ring. After he had walked off, I quickly threw the covers off of us, and pulled L out of bed. **

******Opening the closet door, and putting him in the back, I covered him up with a blanket and moved some old boxes in front of him.**

******Closing the door and turning back around, I quickly ran over to my bed and pulled out the knife I had hidden. Holding it behind my back, I waited until our Father came back.**

******Once he came back, he started screaming at me, asking where L was, but of course I only gave him a smart ass answer. And that's when it happened. **

******He started walking towards me, like he was going to hurt me, and I took the knife and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed out in pain.**

* * *

Entry 3, continued.:

After I heard the scream, I got out of my place in the closet, and opened the door. It didn't sound like B's scream, the voice was too deep.

Opening the door, I was met with a site to behold. My Father was kneling on the ground, clutching his arm where blood was coming out of.

B stood a couple of feet in front of him, holding a bloody butcher knife. "B!" I shouted, and he turned around, surprised. ""What are you doing!?" We both yelled in union.

"I'm trying to protect us, what are you doing, why aren't you hiding?" I only stared at him. "I heard a scream. Oh my god, look out." I practically yelled.

He turned around but the second he did, Fathers fist smashed into his face. The force of the blow caused him to fall backwards. Blood started to trickle out of his mouth.

Father had gotten to his feet while we were talking and came at B. "You little shit." He yelled as he stood over B, and rased his fist to hit him again.

Out of instinct, I ran over to him. He had already punched B in the eye and was going to hit him for a third time. But as soon as I got to him, I kicked him in the balls.

Maybe it wasn't a practical move, but I didn't know how to fight and it sure got the job done. B got to his feet while Father cluched himself, and withered in pain on the floor.

Rushing over to me, he grabbed my hand, and ran out of the bedroom with me following right behind him. We ran down the hallway until we reached and old broom closet.

It was pretty much empty except for some spare blankets stuffed into a corner. Opening the door, we hid in there. After a few minutes, we heard our Father's foot steps come down the hall.

To our relief he passed right by the closet and into the living room screaming our names. It was the first time I ever actually heard him say our real names.

"Beyond, Lawliet, where are you two?" We stayed quiet until he gave up and went back into his room for the night.

Standing up, B grabbed the little metal chain to turn on the light. He took a blanket and a large , oversized pillow and put them on the floor, creating a pallet.

There was one more blanket, and after I laid down, he turned out the light and pulled it over us. But I couldn't sleep, I had a question plauging my mind for a long time, and I decided now was the best time to ask it.

"Hey B, why don't our parents call us by our real names, how come they use L and B?" He looked over at me through the dark.

"You mean they've never told you, look let me put it this way, why do you think we use to move around a lot?" "I don't know, I always thought it was because we couldn't pay the bills."

"Well, thats part of the reason. Mom and Father use to be criminals, they robbed banks, hung with gangs, and took place in the black market.

But when we were born, Mom convinced Father to stop and settle down to have a family. They had to move a lot, always on the run from the police, and used allises so people wouln't recognize them.

They used allises for us too and they stuck just in case recognized our names." I could only stare at him. The information was shocking to say the least. There was only one thing I didn't understand.

"Why would people recognize our names if we never did anything?"

"Well, the police were desprate to find them, so they let slip our names, hoping someone would see us."

"Well, what were our parents names?"

" Elaina Lawliet and Ivan Birthday. Although there is one thing I forgot to tell you, your first name is actually L. Your L Lawliet and I'm Beyond Birthday. Now go to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

He said, putting his arm around me and we cowered together for warmth since it was extremly cold in the closet. We would have gone to our rooms, but we didn't want to take the chance.

That night, the nightmares started again, but they wern't as bad as before.

* * *

Hey, so hears the next chapter, please review and tell me what you like about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 4:

I was the first one to wake up the next morning, B was still asleep next to me, cuddling me for warmth. Sometime during the night, it had gotten colder, maybe the heat was turned off.

Shaking his shoulders, I tried to wake him up, after a few attempts he finally got up. " Crap, what happened, it's cold as hell in here." "Ah, B, last time I checked, hell isn't cold." He gave me a blank stare.

"Shut up, come on, we got school today." Getting up, we got out of the closet. Walking into the living room, our Father was sitting at the table, probably waiting for us.

"You two will no longer be going to school. It's too dangerous, I don't want to get caught, and at the moment, we don't have enough money to move. Since your mother is dead, I'll be taking up my old job."

"What?! But that's even more dangerous. What are you stupid, the only reason you haven't been caught is because you've been laying low. What are you going to do if they find you this time?"

B said, not even showing a little respect towards Father, not that I blamed him, but Father was still scary. " Watch your tongue boy, and that is none of your concern. What ever happens I'll figure it out."

B gave him what I like to call 'The Glare From Hell'. Great, I could already tell that a fight was going to happen. "Come on B, lets go to our room." Grabbing his hand, I led him away to our room.

"What do you think that was all about B? He didn't even mention what happened last night at all. He just acted like it never happened. And I know he didn't forget since, _you stabbed him in the arm_."

I still thought that what B did was stupid, but I wasn't going to say that out loud, since B has a thing for losing his temper real fast.

" Well, he has to much pride to say anything, I mean think about it, he got beat up by two kids. That's pretty pathetic if you ask me." He looked at me for a moment. "You know, I'm kinda proud of you."

It was time for me to give him a blank stare, "What for?" "Well," he started, grinning at me, " You kicked him in the balls, and that was awesome. I mean did you see his face when your foot connected with his ball sack?"

I gave him my "WTF?!" look, "Hey now, don't give me that look." I sighed, my brother could be so weird sometimes. " Really B, your so childish."

" What, I am not, your the one who's childish." I smirked, this was gonna be fun, I always liked to pick fights with B, but not for real, because if he was ever really mad at me, I'd run away like a bat out of hell.

"Really? Because that was a childish come-back if I ever heard one." He got red in the face, "I'm gonna get you for that." Lounging at me, he got me in a head lock, and gave me a nooky.

"Hey, stop that." I tried to pry his arms off of me, but he was too strong. "Ah, I give, I give." Finally he let me go. We started to laugh.

I really did love these moments, it was at times like these that everything felt right. Like everything was back to normal, and my life was happy again. At that moment, my stomach decided to growl.

"Come on L, lets go get breakfast, Father should have left for work by now." Nodding, we left for the kitchen. I stood at the entrance for the kitchen while B looked through the cabnits and in the refrigerater. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked, confused. "I mean there's nothing in here. Even the soup I made last night is gone. Father must have ate it. We're gonna have to leave and go to the store."

"Ha, and with what money, B Father's the only one with the money." He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him. "To Father's bed room, he keeps extra money in his drawers."

"What? You can't just take his money, what if he finds out?" B stopped at Father's door. "Why do you care? Look, it's just less drinking money for him, no harm done."

Opening the door, he went inside."I guess your right, but your taking the blame if he finds out." "Well thanks for your loving support." He said back sarcastically. Well, what am I suppose to say, B's a lot stronger than I am.

Coming back out of the room with at least thirty dollars, B grabbed my hand and led me toward the front door. "B, what are you doing?" Leaving the door unlocked, we headed down the street.

"What do you think? Remember last time we left with our parents and you got lost? We had to search for you for an hour and once we found you, you wouldn't stop crying on me in the car."

Blushing a little, I said back, " That was two years ago, when are you going to forget about that?" "When monkeys fly" "Isn't it when pigs fly." "No, pigs are on the break through of flying, so now its monkeys."

Sighing, I shook my head. Sometimes it was hard to tell when he was joking or being serious because he always says stuff with a straight face. I worry about him sometimes.

Arguing back and forth, it wasn't long before we entered the store. There were a lot of people there, and with out realizing it, I started to squeeze B's hand a little tighter. He didn't seem to mind.

Grabbing one of those hand held baskets, we left to the can food isle. We needed to buy stuff that we could hide, because if Father came home and suddenly there was food, well i'm sure he can put two and two together, no matter how stupid he seems to be at times.

"B, please let go, people are staring." I said suddenly, looking over to the small group of about three women saying 'aww' and 'cute' and down right being women. I'll never get their species.

"Fine, but I swear if you get lost.." "Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, I know, you'll be mad and yada yada yada, just let go." He sighed, obviously just barley holding it together. If there was one person who could put B at his breaking point but not push him over the edge, it's me.

I started to look around, not really paying attention to where I was going, when I suddenly went off into space. With happens a lot when I'm bored. I was brought out of my thoughts when I accidently bumped into an old man.

He was really tall and had a mushtach, "Oh, i'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you." "Oh, no thats ok, where are your parents?" "Oh, my big brother is right over there..."

Looking behind my, I saw that B was no where to be found. "I think i'm lost." "Oh, well i'll help you find them." Following him to the front counter, he asked what was my brother's name so we could call him over the intercom.

"Um, well you see the thing about that is..." "L, there you are, i've been searching all over for you, I told you not to get lost." Turning around, B was right behind me, with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry sir if my brother caused you any trouble." B said to the old man. "Oh, no it was no trouble at all. Are you here buy your selves?" "um, no are um parents are in isle ummm three so yeah we'll be going now."

Wow, I knew B was bad under presser, but this is just quite believing him, he said, "Well, if your ever in any trouble, here's my card."

Giving B his buissness card it read 'Wammy's Orphanage for gifted children.' Weird, this old man runs an orphanage, but it did sound fimilar for some reason.

Thanking the man, B grabbed my arm and hurried off to pay for the food. The whole way home he was lecturing me on and on. Great, at least I can tune him out, hope he doesn't ask me any questions.

* * *

Hey, so sorry it took so long, I had to figure out where this story is going. And trust me, it only gets better from here. Please R&R,

Until next time, HON HON HON, *cough* I mean , see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 5:

After coming home, and hiding the food in the old closet we had to spend the other night in, me and my big brother sat in the living room. We were on the couch, eating out of one big bowl of soup when B looked over at the clock.

It was only 4:00 in the afternoon, and I was starting to get sleepy.B hadn't spoken to me very much since we got home. He was probably still very angry at me for running off in the store earlier.

He had given me a huge lecture the whole way home, then made me sit in our room as further punishment while he hid the groceries and made lunch. As if listening to his angry and somewhat annoying voice wasn't enough.

Although he said I wasn't completely off the hook yet.

**Entry 5:**

**I am still furious at L for the little stunt he pulled, next time I'm not going to let him let go of me. And unfortunately, there will be a next time. I have a plan that I have to set in motion as soon as L's done eating.**

**I was very serious when I said that I was going to protect L. When I told L earlier that he wasn't '' off the hook yet'' I was really only using that as an excuse. You see, L hates taking naps, and I am planning to make him take one.**

**You see, like his sugar problem, him not liking to sleep when he was younger may have been another problem caused by me. When we were very young, L was running around the house one day, and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. **

**He ended up running into a small table that held mom's favorite vase. It had belonged to her grandmother who had passed away two years prior. When confronted, he blamed it on me, which got me a very sore backside and a "lovely" 20 minutes in the corner.**

**Even though I was just a kid at the time, I still held a grudge over that. So, later on, I told him that the "Boogy man" was a green monster made of bugers that hid under kids beds ans in kids closets and waited until kids were asleep to eat them if they ever told lies. **

**Which, after I told him that, it had later back fired, and for two weeks, when ever it was nap time, he never slept. And at night, when ever he heard the smallest of noises, he'd jump out of bed, and crawl into my bed. **

**At first, he'd get a death grip on me, then after he fell asleep, he'd toss and turn, always taking the blankets with him. When he did that the first time, I myself was half asleep and tried to pull them back from him. Soon after realizing that I wouldn't win the little tug-of-war, I'd let go.**

**But the force that he was putting into it made him roll over and fall off of the bed. Unfortunetly, our cat whiskers, ( I got to name him since I was the one who found him in the back yard after his mother abandoned him, I wanted to name him whiskers since he had abnormally large whiskers. If your wondering, his mother abandoned him since he wasn't very healthy. And two years after this inncodent tonight, he would die from heart failer.) was under the bed, and when L saw his yellowish eyes, he screamed.  
**

**He ended up peeing himself (which I later tease him about,) and waking up mom and Father. When they asked him what was going on, he wouldn't tell, only muttering "the boogy man might get me if I tell." and climb back into bed with me. **

**Finally I got him back into his own bed, saying the "boogy man" also ate children who slept with their big brothers. But anyways, I'm sure buy mow he had figured out that I'd lied but he'd never really say anything about it, probably embarassed that I pulled one over on him, except maybe something here or there just to get on my nerves. **

**And all that works in my favor. We're going to leave, I've already decided this since it's no longer save here with Father, and I refuse to let us be sitting duck so he can just attack us when every he wants. **

**You see while L is sleeping, i'm going to sneak into our Father's room and take the large suitcase that he keeps in his closet just in case we need to leave right away. **

**And then I'm going to take the rest of his money, which happens to be a lot since he doesn't keep a bank account for obvious reasons, and stick it in the suitcase.****Along with the food in the closet, our clothes, toothbrushes, ect. and then wake L up so we can go.**

**I thought about going to the orphanage, but soon ditched the idea, thinking that Father might track us down there, and I would not explain to the police what he does to us. I don't need their help to protect MY brother. **

**So, after sending a protesting L to bed for an hour or two, I set my plan in motion. It wasn't hard to pick the lock on the door, and to find the place where he keeps his money hidden, which happens to be in a plastic zip-lock bag in the toilet. Which isn't in the part you use, by the way, but in the back part. **

**It was an old trick used by many people wanting to hide their money. He is so predictable. And after half an hour of getting everything else, along with some plates, bowls, cups, ect. I now had to sneak into our room with out waking up L.**

**It was pretty easy since he was out cold, probably exhausted from today, and all was set. Now for the hard part, waking up L and getting him to come with me. **

**Shaking his shoulders, I finally got him to wake up. "Hey, L listen very carefully to me, we're gonna get out of here, i've already got our stuff packed and ready to go. We're gonna run away, I already know of a place where we can go with no questions asked."**

**"Ok." Wait, what? I didn't expect him to agree so easily to that, I guess he want out of here more than I think. Holding his hand in one hand and the suitcases's handle in the other, I walked to the front door, ready to leave.**

**But, pausing for a moment, I hear footsteps coming toward our door, and only one thought crosses through my mind, '_shit, there's no way he's already back.'_**

* * *

OOOh, cliff hanger. Sorry, I just really wanted to do that.

Anyways, sorry it took me so long to update this, I just couldn't think of what to do next.

So here it is, please R&R, and tell me what you like please.


	7. Chapter 6 12

AN: This is an extra chapter, but not a full, at least 1,000 word chapters like the others, since I just put up chapter 6 yesterday.  
This chapter is in Lights pov.

* * *

I was extremely shocked when I read Entry 3 of L's Journal. It had his name! L Lawliet, I could use this to kill him, now I can have my perfect Utopia. But, the thought of killing L after reading this just didn't feel right.

I wanted to create my perfect Utopia to protect people against this, the exact same things that L and this B person had to go through.

I had always thought that L was somehow unhuman, he rarely slept, only ate sugar, and was so smart that I would have been frightened if I wasn't also very intelligent. Yet, there were so many emotions in this Journal, HUMAN emotions, emotions that he never let show.

When I told L that he was one of my first friends, I wasn't lying, and I had the urge to kill this Ivan Birthday, because it was my job as Kira God of the New World to eliminate worthless scum bags like this guy.

But somehow the name sounded fimilar, I wrote so many names, It's sometimes hard to remember a certain name, yet I get the feeling that he's already dead. But I'm not sure if I killed him or not, I did spend a long time looking over peoples names that were already dead, that were people as bad as this guy.

Maybe I could somehow get Misa to look for the name once she's released from custody.

Suddenly I felt movement on the bed,L was waking up!

"Light-kun, what are you doing with my journal?"

Crap, I've been found out. Looking up at the bed,I was met with L's emotionless black eyes. I guess I had to explain.

"Well, I... i'm sorry, but I wanted to know more about you and you wouldn't tell me, so.." He seemed to understand, and hopped off of the bed, and next to me on the floor, also sitting down, but in that weird way of his.

I thought that he probably wanted it back, so I handed it to him, but he didn't take it, he just looked down at his knees, holding a thumb to his mouth. He was thinking.

"If you would like, you can continue to read it."

I was shocked, again. Why would he let me read something so personal as this? I couldn't help myself, I had to ask, "But why? Why would you continue to let me read this? It makes no sense, especially since you think I'm Kira."

He finally looked up at me, " I know you already know my name, it's in that entry you just read, It's not like I can stop anything that's already been done. And I doubt you would go so far as to read someones diary, something so personal if you didn't truely want to know about that person. Besides, I've envaded a lot of your personal space, even if it is for the sake of the investigation, so just think of it as an even trade."

I was shocked,he had a point.

I couldn't argue that it wasn't a nice moment between us.

"Besides, I'm letting the Task force know that if I die anytime soon, that your Kira."

Twitching an eye,I couldn't help but think that it was just like L, he always had to ruin the moment.

* * *

so, anyways, just to let you readers know, any chapters with 1/2, are not journal entries, but chapters like these.

Please R&R and tell me if there are any one who actually likes chapters like these.

And dont worry, these chapters wont delay actual chapters, since there so short.

P.S. I would like to thank my wonderful reader Blank Angel, since he/she pointed out in a review that L wrote his name in his journal,and that Kira knows. Sorry, that totally slipped my mind, I get so caught up in these journal entries that I totally forget that Light is reading them.

also, thanks to all the other readers who review, review are the only motivation I have to keep writing chapters!


	8. Chapter 7

Entry 5:

"B, what are we gonna do?" I asked, worried. There's no way it could be anyone but our Father. For a second, I had a flicker of hope that it was a mailman or something.

But that couldn't be possible, we are all fugitives, well our Father is, we were just wanted since he's in trouble with the police, and no one truly knew where we are. So it couldn't be mail.

And, it couldn't be a neighbor either, all of our neighbors hated us. Our Father made sure of that. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, then there was the sound of keys.

"Take the suitcase and hide it, then go to the bathroom, flush the toilet so he thinks nothing of your absence then meet me here in the living room." B said, running off into the kitchen.

Hurrying, I ran into the hallway, and stuffed the suitcase into the closet. Then I heard the door opening, and I rushed into the bathroom. After flushing the toilet, I walked back into the living room, where B was.

I didn't see our Father, but I could hear him in the kitchen. Walking over to B and sitting next to him, I gave him a nerves glance, and in return he squeezed my hand for reassurance.

We were just sitting there, watching the T.V., both pretending to be interested in it. After about thirty minutes, I heard a "Kids, dinner."

That was weird, Father NEVER made dinner, not even when Mom got sick. Something didn't seem right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw B leaning over.

"What ever you do, don't eat it," he whispered, then got up and took me by the hand, pulling me over to the table. 'What did he mean by that?' I thought.

* * *

**Entry 5:**

**I knew what was happening. It was all to familiar, Father coming home early, him making dinner, being nice to us. It was exactually what happened to Mom before she died.**

**It started when Father came home early, he was unusually nice to her, but of course she just blew it off thinking it was because of their aniversery, he even made her dinner.**

**For some strange reason, he said we couldn't have any, I thought that maybe he just put some alchohal in it, maybe get her drunk so he could get lucky. **

**And for some reason, I forgot that, when you use achohal in food, when you cook it, there's no longer any in it, just the taste. Plus it's usually wine, but he didn't bring any home though.**

**Me and L were both in the living room, watching T.V. As always, and when they were done, they went to bed after Mom made us some PB&J. **

**The next day, she was extremely sick, and she died. At first I thought nothing of it, maybe it was just coincedence, but then I heard it. Father was making a phone call after he threw us out.**

**It was hard to hear, but I heard, "... killed her... poison... in the food dumbass..." By then L was up and I had to walk away with him, I couldn't tell him what I had heard.**

**And hopefully he didn't hear, I had always had good hearing, and now it comed in handy. **

**Sitting at the dining table, I watched as Father set the table with food, but there was only two plates, he didn't have one. **

" **Where's your plate?" I asked, giving him a glare. " I already ate before coming home, it was a celebration for the 50th aniversery at my work, which is why I came home early."**

**I eyed the food, it was simple, pork chops, mashed potatoes, and green beans, the same thing he made Mom, the last thing he made Mom.**

"**Really?" I said, glancing at L, who had not touched his plate, except for pushing the food around with his fork, and I did the same.**

"**Or is it because your trying to poison us?" I asked casually, looking up at him while my head was still facing down, giving it that evil look.**

"**What do you mean?!" He said, anger and what sounded like... fear in his voice. "Oh, nothing, hey I got something I want to show you." I said, sickenly sweet like.**

"**What?" he said, eyeing me as I got up and made my way over to him. Smiling softly, I replied, "This," in my usually voice before grabbing the knife hidden under my shirt and slightly in my pants, and stabbed him in the gut.**

"**L, grab the suitcase and run, hurry!" I yelled, running backwards, all the while keeping an eye on our Father.**

* * *

Entry 5: Continued.

I was surprised to say the least, B acusing our Father of trying to poison us, although I really wouldn't put it past our Father to try something like that, then stabbing him. For a second, I couldn't move.

I was frozen in my seat after B shouted at me, then I quickly snapped out of it, and ran to do what he ordered. After grabbing the heavy suitcase, I quickly pulled it over to the door.

B was still watching Father, he was lying on the floor in agony, yelling something about dieing or whatever, I wasn't really paying attention, I was still trying to convince myself that this was all a dream.

Just a horrible dream, no more like a nightmare, and any moment, I would wake up, safely in the bed, and it would all be over.

But when was I ever that lucky? Whenever I prayed to the god that I didn't believe in, because I was convinced that there was no god since so one could be so heartless as to let something like this happen, that it was just a dream, it never was.

And when I thought that it was reality, it never was, I would always wake up, next to my big brother, with his conforting arms safely around me, protecting me from what ever wanted to hurt me.

So, deep down I knew, that this was no dream. When I reached the door, B was behind me, shoving his was to the front, taking the suitcase from me, and pulling me by my hand, out the door.

Then, we were running, running for our lives. For some reason we both kept thinking that he was right behind us, when logically, there was no way that he could come after us, much less keep up with us with those wounds he was sporting.

"B... where are... we going?" I asked, in between breathes, as we continued to run. Right then, we had to stop, we had been running for a good ten minutes, and after catching our breathes, he answered.

"We're going to the shady part of town, there's a hotel that gives rooms out for cheap, no questions asked, no matter who you are. All you have to do is ask them to tell no one that your their, and they won't even tell the police that your there."

"But," I asked, thinking that it was a bad idea, "If there is a place like that near here, wouldn't that be the first place that Father would look for us?"

"No, not really, it's more of a secret place, don't asked how I know about it, because it's better that you don't know, but it's more of a hide out, for people in trouble with the cops, and that are on the run."

I gave him a questioning look, but didn't asked anything else, considering that if B could, he'd tell me. It wasn't like him to keep things from me, we were extremly close, so if he said not to ask, there was a damn good reason for it.

We continued walking, I walked beside him, since he didn't let go of hand, and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to.

After about an hour or more of walking, which by then my feet were hurting terribly, we finally made it to the hotel that B was talking about.

Walking in, B went straight to the counter, and paid for a weeks stay, in a one room bed room of course, since the two bed room ones were twice as much, and soon he was handed a key.

"One last thing," he said, "If anyone, and I mean anyone asked, we were never hear, that goes for a guy that lookes like us and says were his kids."

And without getting a reply, he turned his back and walked to the ugualy looking green elevator, and once we were both inside, he pushed the 8th floor button, and we started moving.

* * *

OMG that took forever to write, and I still have another chapter to write for another story! Plus it's sooooo last. Sleep is so inviting, oh well, anything for my readers.

Please R&R because I just got back from a band concert and I only wrote this tonight because I knew you guys have been wanting another chapter.

Please,please,please, if you see anything wrong, like a spelling or grammer mistake, then just PM me and i'll fix it. No time to check over it, need to keep working on other storys.


	9. Chapter 8

L and B had fallen asleep in the bed that they shared, for once both having peacefull dreams despite the situation. Suddenly the alarm clock went off, and both B and L sat up in bed. Looking over, B hit the off button. L laughed quietly, "It must be automatic, I've heard of places that do that before."

L said, quietly laying down in the still dark room. It was around 10:00pm at night. B just huffed and also lay back down. B looked over at L, even though it was hard to see him since there was no light in the room what so ever.

Closing his eyes, he was on the verge of sleep when a sound suddenly brought him back to reality. "L, what was that?" L blushed slightly, thankful that it was dark in the room. "That was my stomach." He said simply, and was startled when he heard the same sound come from his older brother.

"Looks like your hungry too, huh B?" L said, jokingly. A small blush crept up on B's face as well. "Yeah, why don't we leave and go somewhere to eat." "But wont we have to walk there? I don't want to walk a long way." L wined as B got up and turned the light to the hotel on.

"Don't worry, I was gonna buy a car tonight anyways, I know a place that sells to anyone, also no questions asked. Oh and by the way, get used to being a night owl, as they say, since it's more likely that we'll evade Father, no Ivan, that way." B said, no longer wanting to refer to Ivan as his Father.

"B(eeeeee)," L said, streaching out his name. "That sucks, how are we gonna go to sleep during the day with the light coming through the window?" B faced L, giving him 'that' look. "Don't worry, this place has those black out curtains, or what ever you call them, they'll block out all the light, so stop complaining, I won't be having any of that bullshit whining."

B said with a stern face, wanting to look tough around L since he no longer had a father in his life, but the tough charade quickly left when L used his signature puppy dog eyes. 'Damn' ,B thought, 'it gets me every time.'

"Well, come on, lets go, the sun will come up in a couple of hours." B stated, grabbing the keys and the money and stuck them in his back pocket. "We also need to go to the Gun and Weaponry store, I need to get a few things from there."

"Do they also sell to how ever 'No questions asked'?" L asked, saying the last part, using a mocking voice that sounded a lot like B's. "Oh, shut up brat." "You shut up, and what do you need from a place like that anyways? And why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, by dear bratty little brother, we're in the bad side of town, we need stuff to protect ourselves, and for your information, i'm only getting two army knives, a small gun, and two tasers'." B said, walking out of the room with L right behind him.

"Are you sure tasers' is a real word, isn't it just slang?" L asked, honestly not knowing. "Mmmm don't know, but I'm using it." B said, walking out of the elevator and out of the building with L.

Walking down two blocks in silence, they arrived at the dealers. "Yo, Jhon, we need a special low car thats cheap, and now." B said to the fat man sitting in the shop. 'How does B know about all of this stuff?' L thought, deciding to ask him once they got back to the hotel, where they wouldn't be over heard.

He kinda half guessed that B learned it from Ivan, since L knew for a fact that while they were not at school, B was always at home with him. But then there's still the question of how these people seemed to know B. Maybe he snuck out of school, L thought, he would put it past B to do something like that, since B was never too keen o school, even though he some how made good grades.

Once a small black car was brought around to the front, B quickly paid for it, throwing in a little extra cash to the head car dealer to make sure he never mouthed a word to anyone that they were ever there.

It wasn't the nicest car L ever saw, since it had a few scratches on it and some dents, but that's why it was probably so cheap, L guessed, and the fact that it's pretty much made for migits. Really, no normal full grown person could fit in a car that size and still drive it around.

After they left, B was the one driving since Ivan taught him how to in case of an emergence, they decided to go to Sonic, [Disclaimer] and grab a bite to eat. After ordering their food and eating, B drove them to the gun shop.

"Now L, I want you to stay in the car and don't unlock it for anyone, understand?" B said, cutting off the ignition. "Yeah, yeah, no need to talk to me like a kid." L replied. B nodded and got out of the car with the keys in his hand, and locked the car before going inside.

After B was inside, L sat there for a few minutes, before getting board and getting out of the car. He only stood there for a minute before spotting someone coming close to the car.

Quickly getting back in, he locked the door right when said person was next to the car. He had a hood on and was very tall. The man got down on one knee and started to pick the lock. Opening the now unlocked door, the man grabbed the kicking and screaming L and started to make off with him.

It wasn't until a minute later that B came back outside, and was greeted with an empty car.

* * *

Oh my, I don't know why, but for some reason I'm going cliffhanger happy today. And if you didn't get that, I mean that I have another story that I just updated earlier and I also left it on a cliffhanger.

But anyways, Please R&R, and tell me what you like and what you think B will do now that he knows L is gone.


End file.
